


Don't Read the Last Page

by atutsie, HunterAshe



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Photography, Wedding Dress, Weddings, magazine, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: She walked down the aisle all dressed in white. Her blush was in clear sight. Passing the pews.  He held his breath as their eyes locked, marveling at the striking beauty of her making way to him. He never imagined that he would see her like this.  A thought crossed his mind— You are cursed.





	Don't Read the Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks For Tumblr Atutsie for helping me come up with this idea and working on it with me! x3

She walked down the aisle all dressed in white. Her blush was in clear sight. Passing the pews.He held his breath as their eyes locked, marveling at the striking beauty of her making way to him. He never imagined that he would see her like this.A thought crossed his mind— _You are cursed._

 

Kyoko’s heart was pounding in her ears. She had to admit how she ridiculous in this dress while in front of him. She saw his pupils dilate taking in the moment that was right ahead of him. GOD, her face started to heat up. She didn't think about the consequences when picking this one in the room.

 

Upon seeing her choices, Kyoko’s eyes lit up, all focused on this one: an all white, off shoulder bell shaped dress. The way fabric folded around and fanned out looked like wings. The beading swirling and intertwined as if it were leave’s veins branching out. It was beckoning, practically begging for her to try it on. Even in her wildest dreams she couldn't have conjured up this dress, let alone believed she would be able to wear it. It was Kyoko bait, she tightly hugged the article of clothing to her chest. Caressing the light fabric at its seams. She closed her eyes and allowed herself (as if she could ever resist) to imagine.

 

 _I could be a fairy princess. I could wear a flower crown instead of a veil._ She was diving deeper in her reverie. The fantasy getting vividly clearer with each passing moment. _There can be string of lights all around the venue to guide the fairies. Would Moko wear a short matching pastel dress? She would be the maid of honor! Oh, Maria could be the flower girl!_ She was twinging in excitement, her lips curled upward in delight. Counting everyone in the pew, their faces were coming into full view. _Tsuruga would—_ Her face sky rocketed to a deep red. She envisioned her respected _Senpai_ standing right ahead of her, in an equally extravagant and eccentric suit. _How shameful can I get?_ She whined in her head. _To imagine marrying_ ** _him_** _Spending a lifeline together! And—_ She gulped at the passing thought. Kyoko visualized lifting herself up to meet his awaiting lips. If it were possible, her face would be even more crimson. She heard her heart in her ears. Her hands were clammy, shaking as the reached up to dust her lips. Smoke seemed to steam out of her ears. _I am a sinner! A sinner in a crunch!_ She huffed to herself. Kyoko broke down, bagging her fists at the floor.

 

She started to roll on the floor, kicking and thrashing her body. _Tsuruga-san_ _has_ ** _someone else_** _. He will never look at_ ** _you that way_** _._ She belittled herself. _I am pathetic, shameless, immoral..._ the list went on. Kyoko wanted to find a hole to crawl into. She was too wrapped up in her own head to pay any mind to the new entity in her space. It was only when other woman cleared her throat to make her presence known that she became aware. Both of their faces froze in a comedic fashion. The woman only let out a soft giggle at Kyoko to break the tension. _How much did she see?_ She placed her tools down at the nearby vanity. She turned her heel to Kyoko. “Miss Mogami, I am here to help you with you hair and make up,” the woman said, leaning down to meet her at face level. Kyoko broke out of her self loathing as soon as those magic words echoed out.

 

The large white double doors unlocked, there was a glow of gold rays and white like it was announcing her presence. Demanding it. All heads turned to face the holy light. Eyes widened as her dress gave the illusion that she was gliding while she walked passed them. Her’s were shaken when she discovered who awaited for her.

 

She indeed looked like a fairy princess. One that seemed to walkout of a fairytale. Koun couldn’t take his eyes away from her. His breath unhinging with every step inching closer. Desire was beating in him fighting to break out. Oh damn, he never saw her make that shade of red before. His jaw clenched fighting back every urgency demanding to touch her. He felt as if he was hopeless. The vision of her all in white was burned in the back of his mind now. _If there is a god, they hate me._ He thought. _Teasing, and laughing while they are showing this._ His Adam’s apple bobbed. _Cursed for all the sins I’ve done._ He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry seeing her like this. It felt like such irony. _This day…won’t ever come._ He tore his eyes away from her. Filled with self pity. There was a dull pain in his chest, reminding himself. _She was never interested in me_.A tall blonde bending down to meet her waiting lips sparked in his mind. **_That_** _photo was proof of that._ Koun locked eyes with her once more. A longing sign escaped his lips as he was in awe. _Damn she’s…_ Unaware of his face’s dazzling smile.Kyoko finally reached the peak of the altar. “Beautiful,” Koun’s mouth unknowingly spilled his thoughts.

 

Kyoko did not have time to process the events. There was no warning that Tsuruga was the one that she would be working with. She cursed herself out in her mind. He was so gorgeous it actually hurt her. His dazzling smile was like a one, two punch. All her defenses were down. Her demons panicking, throwing water and ice at the damage all of this caused. One was just screaming in circles. The final blow swung by without fair warning, “Beautiful”. Her mind went numb. Her body shivered. Her mouth hung open. Her eyes staggered. No words came to form from her lips. 

 

Ren was taken back by her reaction. If it wasn't for the prying eyes of everyone on RMandy Wedding photoshoot he probably would lose all his senses. His delicate line of hunger and logic was blurring. Koun was clawing to get out and capture his meal. His face distilled from emotion. Only to be snap back with the flash of a camera light. “Yesss more,” The photographer cooed. Over dozens of flashes began to pick up. He was calmer now. Ren’s eyes focused back on Kyoko. She looked slightly cooled down too but, “Miss Mogami,” Ren leaned down to eye level. “You don’t have to be nervous. I will be right here the whole time.” He noticed her eyes dilating at him while he spoke. Her flesh was still hot around her cheeks. She looked too adorable. Ren had to will his hand not to quiver while he offered it to Kyoko. He let out a deep heavy breath when their fleshes touched. _There is truly some divine being._ “I promise.” _And they are definitely testing me._ And right there were they stood, was holy ground. 

 

 

 

—

 

Weeks passed when the final draft was shipped to each of their doors.

Both quietly, and broadly smiling to themselves as they revealed the magazine from the envelop.

On the cover was a man and woman —no, them.

Nearly getting getting sucked into each others magnetic pulls.

Lost in one another.

And new treasure that they will secretly keep.

 

—

Fin.

—

* * *

[The dress that started it all!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZvJwEpL69MbHddLsdAZTTpt7HclNvSBy/view?usp=sharing)

[My Commission for this Fi](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16J3GS_Y4d1VJ704dqqI4icnrO1fHrKOh/view?usp=sharing)c

Art made by the talented [Panda Capuccino](http://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com)! <3

\---

I saw this great dress on my Instagram and I just needed to write Kyoko in it. Atutsie and I just gushed over it and made up this scenario. She helped so much too. Ahh thank you! x3 And thanks for reading!


End file.
